


Beg for freedom - Perospero x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Beg for freedom - Perospero x Reader

“I hate to do this to my lovely wife, but mama needs someone tortured,” Perospero hums tightening your restraints against the wall, your feet dangling inches above the ground. “I must say, you are a fine specimen to abuse, at least you look that way, almost good enough for me to feel like I am cheating,” he laughs. You glare at him and tug at your restraints, not getting anywhere, you were gagged so you couldn’t argue. You happened to be passing though Bid Mom’s territory and now you find yourself here being tortured as if you were some kind of spy or traitor. He licked his lollipop menacingly as he looked up and down your body, walking back and forth, “what to do, what to do.” He grinned widely as soon as he figured it out, grabbing the nearest whip and striking you with it swiftly. You let out a delightful cry of agony to him, forcing a laugh out of him, “I like that noise, sweeter than any candy mama has.” He struck you again in the same spot, surely making bruises on you as he did, making you make a louder noise of pure pain. He shudders and licked his lips, his erection protruding from his coat, “seems I forgot to wear pants today.” He laughs darkly as he takes his lollipop and hits it across your face, shattering it, bits and pieces of hard candy covering you and leaving a sticky rainbow spot on your cheek, “you look really edible now.” He approached you and grabs your legs, placing his erection between your thighs and squeezing them tightly around him, forcing your legs in a painful position, “I’ll let you off easy today, That is. If you can make me cum.” He licked the sticky spot on your cheek as he begun to thrust between your thighs, squeezing them tighter when he felt like it wasn’t enough. The worst part about this torture was he was rubbing against you, causing your bottoms to moisten his shaft somewhat. “You’re a dirty slut aren’t you?” He laughed as he squeezed you tighter, almost popping your femurs from their joints. After several minutes he released onto your thighs and the wall behind you, “hmm. Not the best torture session. Next time I’ll bring more candy to coat you in. Maybe some nice hot fudge to burn your skin just right. It also makes adequate lubrication.” As he walked away laughing, you squeeze your fists tightly, you now know why many people dare not cross Big Mom and her family, even by accident.


End file.
